El deseo de una doncella
by Gapri
Summary: -¡¿lo grabo!-¡Prusia fue mi uke! Y LO GRABE TODO EN HD-le dijo zarandeándole emocionado-LE METI MI. algo random pero espero que les guste malehungriaxprusia se reiran ;D


Esto es algo muy no se ¿raro?

Se me vino a la cabeza de repente además hace mucho que no escribo algo de hetalia

Así que espero que les guste es algo pequeño ¡pero espero no aburrirles!

La serie no me pertenece ya quisiera yo que fuera así

* * *

El deseo de una doncella

Era una noche calurosa de verano, el viento soplaba agitando suavemente los cabellos largos y delicados color castaño, una joven miraba por la ventana de su cuarto el cielo nocturno que empezaba a llenarse de estrellas, admirando la luna que aquella noche lucia esplendorosa

-ah~ si tan solo-suspiro recargando su hermoso rostro en su fina mano-pero nunca pasara-se dijo a si misma, volviendo a suspirar, algo dentro de ella estaba sufriendo, mirando el cielo como único consuelo

-oh doncella -escucho una pequeña voz hablarle

-¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto mirando hacia los lados, pero no había nadie-¿estaré alucinando?

-oh no, aquí estoy-volvió a decir la voz

-¿Dónde es aquí?-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, pero no había nada

-aquí -dijo la voz

-oh estoy hablando con una estrella-dijo maravillada y después se alejo de la ventana-estoy empezando a alucinar

-oye oye no te vayas-le dijo la estrella entrando a su habitación-¡estoy hablando contigo!-le dijo la pequeña estrella

-exactamente por eso-se quejo

-estoy aquí para cumplir tu deseo-le dijo la estrella brillando un poco más-pero antes de cumplir tu deseo doncella dime tu bello nombre

-me llamo elizabetha-dijo mirando a la estrella-este estrella-chan…no es que me esté quejando de que quieras cumplir mi deseo, ni nada de eso pero… ¿desde cuándo las estrellas usan ropa y lentes?-pregunto mirando a la curiosa estrella, no parecía tener una boca, ni un rostro, de hecho la estrella era muy peculiar, tenía unos lentes, una chaqueta roja y un mechón de cabello negro

-…no me culpes a mí-le dijo la estrella yendo de nuevo hacia la ventana-ahora, he visto que llevas algunos días suspirando mirando el cielo

-sí, eso es cierto-dijo algo avergonzada-simplemente no puedo evitarlo

-así que he decidido cumplir tu deseo, así que dime bella doncella que miras el firmamento nocturno con tanto anhelo ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

-quiero ser hombre por un día-dijo la húngara

-pero yo pensé que-se sorprendió cayendo al estilo anime

-¡quiero ser hombre dije!-repitió la chica y la estrella pareció ponerse nerviosa

-oye oye pero no estabas suspirando por un amor que no estaba saliendo bien-le dijo la estrella revoloteando frente a ella

-claro que no-dijo divertida-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-oh no se tal vez el "oh no eso nunca pasara" o los suspiros de amor-se quejó la estrellita

-oh bueno tienes razón ahahaha pero cumple mi deseo por favor estrella-chan-le pidió la húngara haciendo una cara adorable para que la pequeña estrella

-bien…desde ahora

-espera yo solo quiero ser hombre un día o dos-le corrigió rápido, tampoco quería ser hombre toda su vida, amaba sus vestidos y ventajas además no sabía cómo lo tomaría el austriaco

-bien bien serás hombre, solo por 3 días ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos-dijo la pequeña estrella girando en torno a la chica, dejando caer algo de su brillo en ella-que chica tan mas rara eres

-¿ya?-se preguntó encendiendo la luz de su habitación, entonces se puso frente al espejo de la cómoda-¡OH POR DIOS SOY, SOY, SOY SEXY!-dijo alegre mirando en el espejo, seguía conservando el cabello largo, pero por alguna razón no parecía una chica, sus facciones eran un tanto masculinas-¡esto es genial!-se tocó el rostro mirando en el espejo, estaba más alto y ya no tenía pechos, en cambio había músculos bien definidos-me veo algo ridícula ahora-se dijo divertida, ahora parecía un chico mal travestido

-etto doncella-volvió a hablar la estrellita-¿Por qué suspirabas por algo así?

-¡para hacer yaoi yo misma!-dijo alegre-oh ¿a quién debería ukear primero?

-otra fugoshi-se quejó la estrellita-bien doncella me iré de nuevo al firmamento nocturno

-oh muchas gracias estrellita-chan-se despidió de la estrella que se había ido muy velozmente de su habitación-creo que lo primero que debería hacer es quitarme este vestido-se dijo entusiasta, buscando en su armario algo que pudiera usar-¿Qué dirá el señor Austria al verme?

En la imaginación de Hungría

-¿hu-hungria?-tartamudeo el austriaco al ver al apuesto joven delante de él

-señor Austria tiene que ayudarme-dijo "afligido" el joven

-¿Qué te paso?-le pregunto-¿Por qué eres un hombre? Eh…quizás no debería preguntarte esto mientras estas afuera pasa Hungría

-gracias señor Austria-entro a la casa, con alegría-una estrellita empezó a hablarme

-¿estrellita?-se preguntó confundido-no estarás juntándote con el extraño de Inglaterra

-no, no pero eso no importa Austria-san ¿soy feo?-pregunto con fingidas lagrimas

-¿eh? No, no de hecho eres muy apuesto-dijo con naturalidad-digo bueno yo

-entonces ¿aún podría besarlo Austria-san?-pregunto con una sonrisa pícara acercándose al que fue su esposo en algún tiempo

-¿e-elizabetha?-pregunto nervioso quedando atrapado entre los brazos de aquel joven que alguna vez fue una chica

-ne ¿aún me dejarías darte un beso Roderich?-le pregunto estando a escasos milímetros de los labios austriacos...

-OIE BRUTA-ELIZA-un grito la trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-¿Qué?-pregunto, despertando de su ensoñación-estaba a punto de besar al señor Austria-se quejó ¿Quién se había atrevido a perturbar su imaginación yaoista consigo misma?

-ELI-grito una voz desde afuera de su casa-tienes que ayudarme tks tenía que ponchárseme la llanta-se quejó el peli-blanco-¡MARIMACHA!-estaba a punto de lanzarle una gran piedra a la ventana

-Gilbert-entre cerro los ojos con un gesto molesto-ese tonto…bueno tal vez pueda sacarle provecho de esto ahahaha-rio maléficamente mientras se ponía aquellos pantalones-YA VOY TONTO-le grito con una sonrisa, acomodándose en el camino hacia la puerta principal aquella camisa blanca

-PUES NO TE VEO ABRIENDOME LA PUERTA-se quejó del otro lado de la puerta golpeándola un poco más

-voy a abrirte otra cosa gil-se dijo, notando que la camisa no iba a cerrarle ni en broma al igual que los pantalones que no podía abrocharlos del todo, pero se acomodó su cabello, al menos eso si podía quedar bien-¿Qué es lo que quieres gil?-le pregunto abriéndole la puerta

-lo siento me equivoque de casa-dijo el alvino regresando por donde vino pero alguien le sujeto del cuello de su camisa impidiendo que se fuera

-¿Qué pasa gil?-le pregunto sonriendo-primero me gritas para que te abra la puerta y ahora ¿Qué quieres?

-¿MARIMACHA?-pregunto exaltado, no podía ser posible, que ese tipo fuera su "amiga"-¡TE HICISTE LA OPERACIÓN DE CAMBIO DE SEXO!-se empezó a reír

-… ¿perdón?-pregunto con un tic en el ojo y con su nueva o no tan nueva súper fuerza, arrojo al prusiano dentro de su propia casa

-¡no me lances así!-se quejó sobándose la cabeza-vas a arruinar al awesome yo

-nee gil-dijo mirándolo asesinamente-¿acaso crees que yo aria eso?-le pregunto sacando su sartén de sabrá dios donde

-oye oye espera yo solo quería que me ayudaras con una llanta-empezó a decir tratando de evitar el sartenazo

-¿llanta?-se quedó confundid "a" ante eso

-mi awesome teléfono se le acabo la batería, para decirle a west que viniera para que me trajera la otra llanta-explico tranquilamente alejándose con cautela de su "amiga"

-¿y para eso viniste a mi casa?-pregunto confundida

-que se me ponchara la llanta a 3 casa de la tuya no es culpa mía-se quejó poniéndose de pie-ahora ya dime donde esta elizabeta

-que soy yo-se quejó siguiendo al alvino que iba a su sala

-pero ¿Qué les paso a tus pechos? No te recuerdo tan plana-se burló del otro

-¿acaso estas diciendo que me prefieres de chica?-pregunto con un aura negra detrás

-es difícil saberlo si siempre has sido una marimacha-le dijo aun con ese gesto de burla

-¿entonces qué tan awesome soy de chico?-pregunto haciendo una pose "varonil" sonriéndole queriendo derretir al pruso

-…nunca tanto como yo-respondió en burla pero con un leve sonrojo-¿además como mierda te hiciste chico?

-vamos gil admite que soy sexy~-le dijo acortando lentamente la distancia

-¿sexy tú? Sexy mis 5 metros kesesesesesese

-¿5 metros? ¿No dirás 5 centímetros?-le dijo con maldad

-¡ya quisieras ver mis 5 metros!-le dijo señalándole-pero nunca tendrás ese placer kesesese

-¡como si quisiera ver tus míseros 5 centímetros!-se quejó comenzando a pelear

-ahora podre golpearte con más libertad-le dijo Gilbert

Un golpe por allí otro por haya, un florero roto, un zapato voló, incluso gilbird salió disparado hacia el corredor

-hace tiempo que no peleábamos así-le dijo elizabeta, con el cabello desordenado "esto es… ¡voy a violarte Gilbert! Oh dios oh dios ¿Cómo debería hacerlo? ¿Lo someto como en ese doujinshi que me paso kiku o hago que se deje llevar como el que me paso mei?" pensó ya que su mente fujoshi empezaba a relucir

-¡¿Por qué me miras así pervertida?!-pregunto escandalizado, pues podía ver la nube de pensamientos de la otra

-vamos gil yo sé que te gustara-le dijo acercándose para besarlo

-¡nain!-intento resistirse, pero "el húngaro" lo tenía atrapado

-hagamos algo de yaoi hard gil~

-¡nain! Ayuda, Hungría quiere violarme, ¡west!

* * *

Omake

-h-Hungría-san-se sorprendió el japonés al ver a aquel joven afirmando ser su amiga

-kiku-chan, no vas a creer lo que me paso-le dijo entusiasmado

-¿de verdad es usted Hungría-san?-pregunto aun en su shock, a lo que el bello joven afirmo

-¡kiku-chan hice yaoi con Prusia!-dijo con una felicidad con un fondo de flores-¡y lo grabe todo!

-¡¿nani?! ¡¿Habla enserio?!-dijo sorprendido a lo que "la húngara" le dijo-¡¿lo grabo?!

-¡Prusia fue mi uke! Y LO GRABE TODO EN HD-le dijo zarandeándole emocionado-LE METI MI

-nihon~ ¿Quién llego?-pregunto el italiano asomándose al corredor para ver quien entretenía a su amigo-Hera Hera

-oh ita-chan-dijo alegre

-hola ¿eres amigo de nihon?-pregunto alegre

-kiku are yaoi con ita-chan-volteo a ver a su amigo nipón que le miro en shock, pero levanto el pulgar mientras sacaba una cámara de video-más tarde ira con el señor Austria

-¿Hera?

* * *

Aquí termina XD

Esa Hungría es toda una loquilla, aunque bueno no la culpa, podría aprovechar que ita-chan está allí

Tomates, felicitaciones (me aria muy feliz) amenazas de muerte o para pedir matrimonio las acepto con gusto

Por cada review Hungría ukeara a un chico por ti


End file.
